The Nascar Files
by Christy Gordon
Summary: A Trip to the Pepsi 400 in Daytona Turns into an X-File When a Popular Nascar Driver Turns Up Missing (On Permanent Hiatus...)
1. Mulder and Scully Discover Nascar Racing

The Nascar Files  
By: Christy Gordon  
Author's notes: Ok, I'm a huge NASCAR fan as well as a huge X-Files fan. So I decided to marry my two obsessions together and here is the product! This is my first X- Files fanfic, so please don't bomb my house if you think it sucks. By the Way… the title is a work in progress…so don't tell me that it   
sucks…cause chances are, I'll agree with you.   
Disclaimer: No, Mulder and Scully do not belong to me! They belong to the wonderful people at 1013 and Chris Carter. Jeff Gordon, Rusty Wallace, Dale Earnhardt, Steve Park, Mark Martin and any other NASCAR driver's names used are real NASCAR drivers!! They don't belong to anyone!   
Feedback: Please send feedback! This is my very first fanfic.........so I'd like to know if people think it sucks or not.   
Email me at Christy24Fan@hotmail.com  
  
~This story is dedicated to the memory of a great legend, Dale Earnhardt. May he forever   
live in our hearts. RIP 1951-2001  
  
The Nascar Files  
  
March 18, 2001  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
  
"Mulder!" This was at least the fourth time she'd called out his name. "MULDER!!" What is so interesting on that tv?? He's probably watching one of his video's that don't belong to him. 'Well, there is work to do, he can watch that filth on his own watch', she thought. "M-U-L-D-E-R!!!!!!!!" This time he took his eyes off the tv and looked into his partner's deep blue eyes. "WHAT???" Scully was speechless.....she hadn't exactly expected a response. After a few seconds she opened her mouth to respond. "What are you watching? We have to finish these reports before tomorrow.......so stop watching tv and help me out here!" She really doubted that Mulder was going to turn off the tv and help her. After all, it was Sunday and they both wanted to be at home instead of in their dank, cramped basement office in the J. Edgar Hoover building. Scully couldn't blame him. She would have rather been at home curled up with a Stephen King novel. "Scully, I'm busy right now....can we finish the reports later?" Mulder turned his attention back to the television set. Apparently the commercial had ended. Scully let out a sigh and sat down at her desk. Nothing was going to tear Mulder away from that tv set......maybe   
if there's a mysterious power outage.....nah, she couldn't do that. She rifled through some papers but could not concentrate. Scully couldn't stand it anymore. She had to find out what he was watching, even though she suspected that he was watching something that she wouldn't want to see. She walked over and stood behind Mulder's chair. "What is so interesting on that thing?" she asked him. She looked over his shoulder and saw what was on the tv screen. To her   
surprise, he was not watching filth, but instead, an auto race. She smiled to herself...'Mulder is an auto racing fan?', she thought. "Racing? That's what your watching?!" Scully said in a surprised tone. Mulder took his feet off of his desk and swiveled his chair around so he could look at Scully who was standing behind him. "Scully, this is the best action on television. Better than Survivor, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, and even the Simpsons!" Mulder exclaimed. 'Wow, better than the Simpsons!', she thought to herself. "We have work to do Mulder, you can find out the race results tomorrow. Now turn the television off." She turned to go back to her desk. Mulder propped his feet on the end of his desk again. He had no intention of turning the race off. "Getting the results tomorrow is not the same as watching it Scully. Come over here and watch it with me, there's still 125 laps to go." Scully really didn't want to do paper work, but she didn't want to sit with Mulder and watch cars run around in circles either. "Its much more than cars going around in circles Scully!" Mulder added, as if he could read her mind. Scully sighed and pulled another chair up to the small TV, which was sitting on the edge of Mulder's cluttered desk. "So, who's winning?" Scully asked, trying to get interested in the action on the tv. "Well, nobody is winning per se.....Nobody actually wins until the checkered flag falls, right now there're all out there racing to get there first..." He tried to explain it to her, but Scully still looked lost. He guessed it would just have been easier to tell her that Mark Martin was winning. "So, who are you cheering for?" Scully asked. Mulder cheered for several different drivers. His favorite had always been Dale Earnhardt, but since his tragic passing, Mulder didn't really have a favorite driver at the moment. But if there was anyone out there that he was partial to, it was Dale Jarrett. "Dale Jarrett.....he's the number 88, the car with UPS written on the hood. You should find a driver to cheer for too Scully.....Pick a guy, they're all good choices." Mulder said. Maybe he could get Scully interested in racing. She needs an interest in something besides cutting open dead corpses. Mulder smiled to himself. He looked at Scully, who was studying the race as if she was determining the cause of death during an autopsy. They sat in silence for a while, watching laps wind down. There was plenty of action on the track. There had been 4 accidents and many lead changes. It was a very exciting race indeed. During a commercial, Mulder decided to break their silence. "Have you picked a driver yet?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. He doubted Scully was even paying attention to the race. She was probably daydreaming. "Well, I have. I've been studying the statistics on the all the drivers which have been shown and I have come to the conclusion that Jeff Gordon is the man I will cheer for." Did she just say Gordon?? "Gordon?? Well, he's a good choice. He's a pretty good driver, but I'll tell ya Scully, not a lot of people like him." Scully looked at Mulder. 'How could people not like him? Have they looked at the man? He's cute………well, that's certainly not like myself, I've never judged the book by the cover before…' she thought to herself. "Why's that?" she asked. Mulder pondered her question for a moment. There were so many reasons that people hated Gordon. Mulder himself had no problems with the man, but other people did. "Well, some people don 't like him because he's too good looking and he's not from the South like most of the other drivers are." Mulder tried to explain it. Scully nodded. 'Those are stupid reasons to hate a man,' she thought. "Also, many people hate him because he wins too much." Now Scully understood. Everyone likes a winner, but not someone who wins too much. "He's still my pick." Scully was going to stick with this Gordon kid. If he is so hated, then he must be good. They turned their attention back to the screen. There were 20 laps to go and Gordon and Jarrett were battling for the lead. Mulder and Scully watched as their drivers battled for the win. Back and forth they swapped the lead. Scully couldn't stand it! Finally, with a burst of speed, Gordon took the lead and went on to win. "He won?" Scully said, surprised. Mulder laughed. "Yes, he won. Go ahead, celebrate, he beat my driver fair and square." Scully got out of her chair and walked over to her desk smiling. 'He actually won', she thought. Scully couldn't believe it. She felt so alive after seeing her driver win. 'I think I'm hooked', she thought to herself. From that day on, Dana Scully was a race fan. Weird as it may seem, it became true. She never missed a race. Every Sunday, Mulder and her would sit down together and watch 43 drivers battle it out for first place.   
  
MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM  
  
4 Months Later  
June 24, 2001  
Scully's Apartment  
  
Where was Mulder? The race was about to begin and he wasn't there yet. Scully looked around her living room. Everything was set up. The television was on the correct channel. There were plenty of snacks and beer to hold them over for four hours. The only thing missing was Mulder. Scully slinked down into her sofa watching the pre-race activities on the TV. If Mulder didn't hurry up, he'd miss the start of the race. Mulder and her had been romantically involved for a little over 4 months now. Watching the race together every Sunday brought them closer together than chasing UFO's and little gray men ever did. Mulder had said that he had to pick up something special on his way over to her house; a surprise for her. Well, she'd rather have him here with her now than a surprise. She tapped her finger impatiently again the arm of her sofa. The national anthem had just begun playing on TV. The command to start the engines was going to happen soon! Mulder had better get here soon! A few seconds later she heard a knock on her door. Finally! He's here! Scully walked to the door and let him in. They embraced for a few seconds before Scully started scolding him. "Where have you been?? The engines are about to be started!" Scully exclaimed! It wasn't like Mulder to be late on race day. Mulder took his jacket off and walked into the living room. "I told you, I had to pick something up. It's for you, but I'll give it to you after the race ends today." Mulder said slyly. He knew the suspense of waiting four hours was going to kill Scully. He smiled. "Alright Mulder, have it your way. Now, move over! Your hogging up the entire couch." Scully pushed Mulder over to one side of the couch and handed him a beer. The sound of "GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!!!" roared over the television speakers. The sound of 43 engines started. The sound gave Scully goose bumps every time she heard it. She smiled and snuggled up against Mulder. 'Today is going to be a good day,' she thought to herself. They watched the race in silence. They only talked during commercials and even then it was when they needed something. Mulder and Scully didn't need to talk aloud to communicate with one another. The bond they shared allowed them to communicate on a much higher level with each other. The race was a wonderful one. Scully's favorite driver, Jeff Gordon, once again won. The kid was on a streak! Mulder shook his head and laughed after the race. "I don't know if anyone can catch Gordon!" He exclaimed. While Mulder's driver, Jarrett, was good, he didn't win nearly as often as Gordon did. Scully smiled at Mulder and looked into his hazel eyes. "Nobody will catch him…he's too fast for everyone else!" She stated. They both stood up from the couch and began to stretch out their muscles. Watching a race can really put a strain on your muscles from sitting in one position for such a long time. Scully found that out quickly. She tried to move around during commercials, but she never knew how long they would last, so she decided to just stay on the couch so she wouldn't miss a moment of the race. Finally, Scully couldn't stand it anymore. She had been sitting here for four hours wondering what Mulder had gotten for her. She tried to concentrate on the race, but her thoughts always came back to Mulder's surprise. "Ok, Mulder. Where's my surprise??" Mulder walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Geeze, don't you have any ice tea Scully?" Mulder said, knowing that Scully couldn't stand the suspense any longer. Scully sighed and pushed Mulder away from the refrigerator. She reached into the back of it and produced a pitcher of freshly brewed ice tea. "Made this morning, just for you Mulder." She said. Mulder smiled, he enjoyed watching her squirm. Mulder set his ice tea down on the table and reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. "What? Are you going to start paying me for ice tea now Mulder?" Scully asked, amused. He opened his wallet and produced two tickets, which he handed to Scully. "What are these?" She asked looking at the tickets. "Two tickets for the July 7th race at Daytona!" Scully laughed. "You are the best Mulder!!" She grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wait, that's not all Scully. It gets better." Mulder announced. Scully was puzzled. 'How could this possibly get any better?' She thought. Out of his wallet, Mulder produced 2 more tickets. "Pit passes, which includes access to the drivers. And I have pulled some strings and put together a opportunity for us to meet Jeff Gordon." Now Scully looked like she was going to faint. "You're kidding! I get to meet Gordon!!!" Scully threw her arms around Mulder and gave him a big kiss on the lips. "Glad you like my surprise." Mulder whispered when their lips parted. "I love it Mulder. Thank you so much!" Scully said. "No need to thank me Scully. I only want to see you happy." Mulder replied. "I am happy Mulder. Life is good." She said as she pulled him in closer for another kiss. "Damn good."  
  
MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS  
  
July 6th 2001  
Airport  
12:35 A.M  
  
"You have the tickets right?"   
"For the 100th time, Yes!"  
"You know the directions to the hotel right?"  
"Yes!"  
"You have the rental car deposit?"  
"Scully!"  
"Sorry Mulder, I'm just really excited. And I don't want anything to go wrong, like leaving our race tickets at home or anything." Scully had been like this all morning. If she didn't calm down, Mulder was about to take one of his socks off and stick it in her mouth. "Just calm down Scully. Do I need to sedate you?" Scully laughed. "No, I think I'll be fine Mulder." Their flight to Daytona did not leave for another hour, so they were sitting in the terminal, drinking coffee. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give Scully coffee. Now, she probably won't sleep on the plane.' Mulder thought. It was only an hour and a half flight down to Daytona, but Mulder didn't want Scully to be squirming her seat. He just wanted to stretch his legs out and relax. "I'll be good Mulder. I'm calm now. But I can't help myself. We are going to Daytona to meet Jeff Gordon!" She exclaimed, getting excited again. "It's like the equivalent to meeting little gray men from Mars for you." He understood her excitement; he just wished she would calm down a little bit. 'Maybe she'll tire herself out.' He thought. Mulder pulled out a copy of the newspaper out of his carry on bag. The newspaper was wrinkled and filled with coffee stains. Well that's what you get when you try to read and eat breakfast at the same time. He flipped through a few sections, handing Scully the Nascar section. He pulled out the Science section for himself. He had been reading a good article on the MIR Space Station when Scully had arrived at his apartment at 8:00 that morning. He never had the chance to finish reading it. He read the rest of the article, occasionally taking a glance at Scully, who had a smile frozen to her face. "BOARDING WILL NOW BEGIN FOR FLIGHT 1013 TO DAYTONA BEACH, FLORIDA AT GATE 8." A voice said over the loud speaker. "That's us," Mulder said tucking the newspaper back into his carry on bag. They gathered their luggage and made their way onto the airplane. Mulder stuck their carry on luggage in the bin above their heads, and then plopped down into his first class seat. "Ah…time to relax Scully." He said, closing his eyes. Scully reached over and grabbed Mulder's hand. He opened his eyes and smiled; they didn't hold hands very often. "Mulder, why are we in first class? We usually travel in coach." Scully wondered. "Because, this is a very special trip Scully. And we are going to do things the right way, including sitting in first class." Mulder replied, stroking Scully's hand lovingly with his thumb. Scully smiled. She had calmed down and was now ready to just relax with Mulder. They both settled into their seats and closed their eyes to fall asleep. Scully was on the brink of falling asleep when she felt a kick on her chair. She dismissed it and shifted in her chair to attempt to fall asleep again. 'Probably just someone getting situated in their seat' she thought. The second time her chair was kicked, Scully sat straight up and turned around. Sitting behind her was a small child who looked to be about 6 years old. Scully got the attention of the child's father. "Sir, could you please keep your child from kicking the back of my seat? I'm trying to sleep here." Scully said as nicely as she could. The father gave his son a stern look and apologized to Scully. She turned back around in her seat and closed her eyes to fall asleep again when across the aisle from them a small group of children starting singing. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all day long." The children sang loudly. Scully opened her eyes and looked over to Mulder, who was sound asleep. "I bet he could sleep through a tornado." She muttered. She tried to block the loud singing out of her mind, when the small child behind her started kicking her seat once again. Scully was ready to scream. She just wanted to relax and sleep on the trip down to Daytona and instead she was putting up with annoying children. To make matters worse, the couple in front of her starting arguing. She couldn't quite figure out what they were fighting over but she was sure that it was a trivial matter. The constant kicking by the small child was beginning to make Scully furious. Scully shook Mulder awake. "What?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Mulder, I can't take this! I'm trying to sleep and I've got this one kid kicking my seat, that group of kids singing about the wheels of a bus, and those two people will not stop arguing!" She whined to him. "What do you want me to do about it?" Mulder asked. "Ok Mulder, you go back to sleep, I'll handle this." She told him. He didn't make an attempt to go back to sleep, instead he watched what Scully was going. She reached into her purse and pulled out her gun. "SCULLY! What are you doing! You can't shoot those poor kids!" Mulder said, snatching the gun out of her hand. "Mulder! I wasn't going to shoot them! I was simple going to threaten them with the gun." She explained trying to take the gun back. "Do you want to get us kicked off the airplane?" Mulder asked her keeping the gun out of her reach. Scully laughed. "They can't kick us off! We are 30,000 miles above the ground!" She told him. "No gun Scully. Sorry, but try to solve this without the use of violence or threats." He put the gun into the carry on bag under his seat. "Ok, I think I have a knife in my purse." She said digging around in her purse. "A knife??? How did you get that past security?" He asked her. "I told them I needed it for FBI purposes." Scully said. Mulder reached over and took her purse away. He started searching through it. Mace, Knife, Scissors, Extra Gun. "Damn Scully! What do you need all this stuff for?" He took her purse and put it in his carry on bag with her gun. "I need it to threaten annoying kids and arguing couples. That's what I need it all for!" She exclaimed. The kicking on the back of her seat began to get more frequent and annoying. "Well, I have to do something about this! I can't sleep through all of this!" She said. "I knew that it was a bad idea to give you coffee this morning!" He muttered to himself. "I'll handle this Scully." He told her. He looked down on his arm rest and pushed the stewardess call button. They waited a few minutes as the singing, arguing, and kicking progressively got worse. A blonde stewardess walked over to their seats. "Is there a problem?" She asked. Mulder explained the situation to the woman. "Well, I'm sorry sir. There is nothing I can do about this. This flight is booked and we cannot possibly move you. It seems there is a race or something going on in Daytona this weekend. Every flight is booked!" She said and walked away. "Well, that didn't solve anything Mulder." Scully said. Mulder turned around in his seat. "Hi little boy. My name is Mulder and if you don't stop kicking this nice woman's seat, I'm going to break your legs off." He said smiling. He turned around in his seat as he heard the little boy crying to his father who was sleeping. "That's one problem solved." He reached into his carryon bag and produced 2 earplugs. "Problem 2 and 3 solved." He said as he gave them to her. She smiled at him as she put them in. "Thank you Mulder." She said. Scully closed her eyes to fall asleep when she felt a sharp kicking on the back of her chair. Scully sighed. This was going to be one long flight.   
  
Ok...that's it so far....I have the 2 part almost done and I will have it up very soon.   
So, What did you think? Please Review it!  
Thanks! 


	2. The Agents Meet Jeff Gordon

The Nascar Files: Part 2!  
By: Christy Gordon  
Disclaimers: No, I still don't own Mulder and Scully. They still belong to Chris Carter, Fox and the folks at 1013. And umm...I don't own any of the Nascar Drivers mentioned either.   
~I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please Review it! Thanks!  
  
July 6th  
5:00 PM   
Daytona Beach, Florida   
  
The dark red Ford Taurus traveled down the highways of Daytona Beach. The tall, lanky man, who sat behind the wheel, had his eyes fixed on the road. The woman sitting next to him was staring out of the window. She watched as the landscape rushed by at what seemed to be an incredible speed, although the car was only traveling 55 mph. Both seemed to be lost in their thoughts of the day's happenings. They rode in silence until they reached their hotel. "We're here." The man said, breaking Scully's train of thought. She yawned and opened her door. Mulder exited the car and walked to the rear of the car. He opened the trunk and gathered the luggage that was inside of it. Mulder carried the luggage up to their hotel room. Scully opened the burgundy colored door. The interior of the hotel was quite nice compared to the dumps Mulder and Scully were used to staying at during their investigations. There were two beds, both covered with bedspreads with a blue and purple floral pattern. A small television set sat on top of the oak dresser. Scully sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through the channels of the television. Cartoons. Days of our Lives. Cops. Baseball. News. Tired of flipping the channels, Scully turned the television off and laid back on the bed. She watched Mulder as he unpacked his suitcase, which turned out to be far more entertaining than anything that could be found on the television. Mulder had dumped all of the contents in his suitcase on the bed. He proceeded to take all of his shirts and sling them into an empty drawer. He then took all of his pants and hung them on the back of a nearby chair. The rest of the clothing he brought along, he dumped into a drawer. Scully watched in amusement. Mulder then reached for Scully's suitcase. Scully sat up on the bed and grabbed Mulder's hand. "Oh, no you don't. I can unpack myself." Mulder smiled and set the suitcase down next to Scully. "You don't like the way I unpack?" Mulder asked her. Scully unzipped her suitcase and took out a pair of jeans. "Well, Mulder…you unpack fine. It's just a little unorganized for me." Mulder laughed at this. He hadn't realized Scully was such a neat freak. Scully took all of her clothes out of the suitcase and organized them into neat piles. She then refolded all of the clothes to make sure they would remain wrinkle-free. She hung her pants and shirts up on a hanger and then neatly put the rest of her clothing into a drawer. "Now, that's the way to unpack." She told Mulder with a smile. "Enough unpacking! Let's go out and explore the town Scully." Scully checked her watch. 5:43. "Well, ok Mulder, but I want to be back by 11:00. We have to head out very early tomorrow you know." Mulder grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. "Sure thing Scully." He said as he pulled. He led her out to their red Ford Taurus. Scully cringed as she took a look at the car. Ford. The enemy car make of her favorite driver. "Couldn't we have gotten a Chevy, Mulder??" She said as she pulled the passenger side door open. "No way Scully! I had to get a Ford! Dale Jarrett drives a Ford!" Mulder exclaimed with a chuckle. 'Wow, Scully really is into this Nascar stuff.' Mulder thought to himself. He opened the driver's side door and sat down in the seat. "Next time, I get to choose the car." Scully said as she closed her door. "A nice Chevy Monte Carlo." Mulder let out a groan. He started up the car and drove down the Daytona Beach Highway. "Yeah, in your dreams G-Woman!" Mulder exclaimed with a chuckle. Scully laughed as she stared out the window at the highway signs. "Where are we going anyway?" Scully asked turning her attention back to Mulder. "Oh, here, there and everywhere." Mulder said trying to keep Scully in suspense as long as possible. "Oh, come on Mulder, you can tell me!" Scully said. Mulder said nothing. He stared at the open highway in front of him.   
  
MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS  
  
July 6th   
Daytona International Speedway  
6:34 PM  
  
  
After about 15 minutes, Mulder pulled the car into the Daytona International Speedway. "Mulder! We aren't supposed to arrive here until tomorrow!" Scully said with a surprised voice. Mulder just looked at Scully and smiled. "Well, Surprise!" Mulder said, laughing. Scully was grinning like an idiot. She looked at the speedway grandstands. They seemed so huge from where she was sitting. While Scully stared out the window in awe, Mulder was busy with something else. "Where to park? Where to park?" Mulder muttered to himself. It was Friday night, better known as qualifying day in the world of racing. No wonder the place was packed. Mulder circled the parking lot numerous times before finding a lonely spot at the very end of the lot. "You ready for some action Scully?" Mulder asked his partner as he unbuckling his seat belt. "As ready as I'll ever be!" she replied. They exited the car and walked up to the many souvenir haulers that littered the outside of the 2-mile track. Mulder grabbed Scully's hand tightly as they wandered through the circus of trailers. After all, he didn't want to lose her in the crowd. Scully strained her neck out, looking for the 24 Dupont Trailer. "Hey, Mulder…Where's Jeff's trailer at?" She asked. As popular as Gordon is, he should have like 6 trailers to please the demand of the crowd! Mulder looked around and saw the 24 trailer by the front gate entrance. He steered Scully in the general direction of the trailer with his hand on the small of her back. "Right over here." He said to her as they walked. A huge crowd was surrounding the Gordon souvenir trailer. Mulder and Scully stood at the very back of the crowd. Scully stood on her tiptoes and tried to take a look at the merchandise for sale. "Mulder, I can't see anything!" Scully exclaimed. Mulder decided to take matters into his own hands. He took out his FBI badge and started flashing it at people. "FBI. Move back. We have official business at this trailer. Please move back. FBI. We would appreciate everyone's cooperation." Mulder said, pushing his way through the crowd taking Scully with him. After a few seconds, they found themselves in the front of the massive crowd. "Now, Scully, what would you like. May I suggest something that is good for autographs?" Mulder hinted. Scully looked at the large array of merchandise the trailer offered. On the wall hung dozens of varieties of shirts; from t-shirts to sweatshirts to golf shirts. In the glass cases displayed at the very front of the trailer, sat various Jeff Gordon diecasts. "Ok Mulder. Shirt or diecast?" Scully asked. Mulder whipped out his credit card. "How bout both?" He said. Scully picked out a very nice long sleeved, gray 24 shirt. It was perfect for breezy summer nights along the beach, or at the racetrack. She also picked out a diecast 24 car. It was a sharp looking car. The basic body of the diecast car was blue. But the design on the hood and the sides of the car was hard to miss. The nose and sides were decorated with bright red flames. And on the hood, the word, "DUPONT" was written. "This is a great choice, Miss. It's a very good seller right now. Mainly because this is Gordon's new paint scheme." The man behind the counter told Scully. The man wrapped up her shirt and diecast and put them in a bright red Action Performance bag. "Thank you." Scully told the man as she took the bag from him. Mulder took the bag from her hand and carried it for her. "I can carry it Mulder." She protested. "I know you can carry it Scully. But I want to carry it for you." Mulder said sweetly. "Well, ok, have it your way." Scully said. She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Ok, you've had your fun at the Jeff Gordon trailer. Now, onto the Dale Jarrett trailer." Mulder said. He took her hand and led her in the direction totally opposite from the 24 trailer. "Well, it's only fair I guess Mulder." Scully said at his side. After about 2 minutes of weaving their way through the massive crowds of people Mulder and Scully reached Dale Jarrett's souvenir trailer.   
  
There were only a few people looking at the UPS merchandise. Scully lifted an eyebrow. "Hey, Mulder…Where are all the people at?" Scully asked him. "I guess they are all at Gordon's trailer." Mulder shot back with a laugh. Mulder walked up to the front of the trailer with ease. "Now, Scully, look at all of this quality merchandise." Mulder said. He pointed to various shirts and jackets on the wall. "Mulder if you dress with those pieces of clothing on, people are going to mistake   
you for the UPS man." Scully laughed at the thought of Mulder delivering a package to her doorstep. "Package for Miss Scully." Mulder teased with a chuckle. He pointed a shirt out to the man standing behind the counter of the trailer. "I'd like that shirt please." Mulder said. He gave the man his credit card and took the brown bag the shirt was in. "Where to now Mulder?" Scully asked. Mulder stuck his credit card back into his wallet. "Well, to the infield!" Mulder declared. They exited the merchandise trailers and walked into a tunnel that led to the infield. "What's with this tunnel Mulder?" Scully asked as she looked up at the top of the tunnel. "Well, right above us is the track Scully. And people need a way in and out of the track when the race is in progress. So they built this tunnel." Mulder told her. He had spent a great deal of time on the internet looking up information about the track. He was glad that his time hadn't been wasted. "Makes sense." Scully said. They walked out of the tunnel and into the infield. Hundreds of RV's and motor homes sat in the infield. Flags of all sorts rippled as the wind hit them where they were sat perched from every RV. Mulder led Scully to the direction of the garage area. As they neared closer to the garage area, team member uniforms could be seen more frequently. "There's a member of the Rusty Wallace team Mulder!" Scully said excited. A man with a blue shirt with a large number 2 on it walked by them. They walked up to a gate that led into the Winston cup garage area. A large, muscular man with a Nascar Winston Cup Official's shirt stopped them. "Do you have passes to be in here?" The man asked. Mulder whipped out 2 garage passes and showed them to the man. "Be sure to wear those passes at all times while in the garage area. And please, enjoy yourselves." The man said, opening the gate to let Mulder and Scully pass through. Mulder handed Scully her pass and she slipped it over   
her neck as he did the same. They passed through the open gate and stood looking at the bustling garage area. Cars of all colors and car makes were being pushed, rolled, weighed or inspected. They walked throughout the garage area looking for the 24 team garage. Scully was beginning to get nervous. She knew she was about to meet Jeff Gordon and she very excited. "Mulder, when am I going to meet Jeff?" She asked him as they walked through the Steve Park garage. "As soon as we   
find him Scully." He squeezed her hand as a sign of assurance. "He's probably been abducted, Scully. Sounds like an X File!" Mulder said with a chuckle. Scully punched him in the shoulder. Mulder winced in pain. "OW!!" Mulder screamed. The people standing around them turned and stared. "You ok Mulder? I didn't mean to hurt you that badly." Scully said as she rubbed his shoulder blade with her fingers. "I think you only bruised my ego Scully." Mulder replied. They continued to walk along the garage area. Night was beginning to settle on Daytona International Speedway. Fans began leaving the track. Scully was beginning to worry that she wouldn't meet Jeff tonight. The track lights came on the speedway and gave the garage area a whole new look. The lights shimmered off the cars as they were transported to different places around the garage area. They arrived at the Dupont garage area and found the brightly colored Dupont car up on jacks. 4 men were lying beneath the car tinkering with suspension, gear ratios, and sway bars to make the 24 a winning car on Saturday night. These men were truly the heart and soul of the team. Without them, Jeff would never get to Victory Lane, and Jeff never let anyone forget that. Mulder stepped around the men and made his way to the front of the car, dodging jack stands, assorted tools, and car parts. The hood of the number 24 car was also up. The engine had been taken out and most likely; the crew was working on putting in the race motor for the race the following night. Mulder looked around at the activity going on and tapped one man on the shoulder. The man was sitting on a chair and he was hunched over looking at a silver notebook. He looked up at the man who tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh? Can I help you?" The man said looking back down at the notebook. Mulder looked at the man carefully. He looked familiar to Mulder, but Mulder could not place where he had seen the man before. He was certain that he had never met the man, but had most likely saw him on television. Scully stepped up to where Mulder and the man were. "Yes, we are looking for Jeff Gordon." Scully said. The man closed his notebook and stood to face the two agents. "Many people look for Jeff Gordon. Not many people are lucky enough to find him." The man said with a twinkle in his eye. Mulder pulled out his badge and showed the man his identification. "I am Special Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI and this is my partner, Dana Scully." He said gesturing to Scully. "Is Jeff in some sort of trouble?" The man asked. "Oh, No, No! We are not here for anything like that." Mulder said reassuring the man. "I didn't think Jeff was the kind of man who would be in trouble with the Feds." The man said with a chuckle. "My partner is a huge Jeff Gordon fan, and as a surprise, I set up a meeting between her and Jeff. The problem is, we cannot find Jeff anywhere. Do you know where he might happen to be?" Mulder asked the man. The man thought for a moment. "Well, its 8 o'clock. Jeff is probably in bible study right now. But if you wait for about 10 minutes, he usually comes into the garage area afterwards." The man informed them. "Oh, by the way, I'm Robbie Loomis." He said. Mulder smiled. 'I thought he looked familiar!' He thought. "Jeff's crew chief!" Scully exclaimed. "Yep, that's me." Robbie answered with a smile on his face. He placed his silver notebook into the war wagon and pulled up 2 more chairs next to his own. They sat and talked for a bit, waiting for Jeff to arrive. "Well, how do you think you'll do in the race tomorrow?" Mulder asked, taking this opportunity to talk to Robbie about racing. "Well, as you can see, we're making some changes on the car. Jeff says its too loose going into the corners, so we are making some adjustments to correct that problem. But we've got some great horsepower under the hood and I think we have a good chance at putting on a great show for the fans tomorrow." Robbie told them. "And a good chance of winning. Right?" Scully asked. Robbie chuckled. "We always have a good chance of winning Agent Scully." He replied. At that moment, a man wearing lightly faded jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a khaki baseball cap walked into the garage. "Oh, here's the man you're waiting for." Robbie announced. They all stood up to great the man. "Jeff, these are Agents Mulder and Scully. They are with the FBI." Jeff took turns shaking each of their hands. "Well, what brings you to the garage area?" Jeff asked. Scully was beginning to look quite pale. Mulder put his hand on the small of her back, as a brace to prevent her from fainting. "Oh, well, Scully here is a huge fan of yours Jeff. I pulled a few strings and arranged this meeting for us." Mulder told the racer. "Breathe Scully." Mulder whispered to her. Scully let out a deep breathe and smiled. "Are you ok Agent Scully?" Jeff asked as he noticed her looking pale. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just a little shocked right now. I'm in awe." Scully answered. Jeff laughed. "So, are you folks going to stick around here and watch the race tomorrow?" Jeff asked. "Sure are!" Mulder replied taking out two race tickets and handing them to Jeff. "Hmm…Backstretch. Well, since Agent Scully here is a huge fan of mine, I'll see if I can get you better seats. How would you guys like to watch the race from pit road?" Jeff asked. Now Scully looked as if she was about to keel over. "Really? That would be awesome!" She managed to say. Jeff walked over to a man standing in the back of the garage. He whispered something into the man's ear and then the man nodded his head. Jeff walked back over to where Mulder, Robbie and Scully were standing. "Alright, my agent will call you in the morning to give you all of the details." He informed them. "This is so nice of you Jeff. We can't thank you enough." Mulder said. "Well, just continue to cheer on the 24 team. That'll be thanks enough." Jeff said. "Hey, Jeff, I hate to sound like some awestricken fan here, but can we get some pictures?" Mulder asked. "Oh, yeah, sure." Jeff said pleasantly. Jeff, Robbie, Mulder, and Scully all gathered around the car and a crewmember snapped several pictures of the group. Jeff then signed Scully's diecast car as well as her shirt. "Well, I think we've taken care of all the normal fan meeting procedures." Jeff said with a chuckle. "We aren't keeping you from anything important are we Jeff?" Scully asked. She knew that Jeff Gordon was a very busy man. He was constantly on the road, traveling to different tracks, media events, and fan gatherings. "How does this man have time for his family?' She pondered. "Oh, you're not keeping me from anything. My schedule is pretty clear tonight…for once." He laughed as he finished his last sentence. The four of them sat down and began to talk. "You guys are FBI agents huh? That must be pretty interesting work." Jeff said. Mulder laughed. "Interesting doesn't even begin to explain our jobs." He said. Scully rolled her eyes at Mulder. She knew what was coming. He was going to tell Jeff all about the X Files. "What type of things do you investigate?"   
Robbie asked the pair. 'Oh, no. Here it comes.' Scully thought. "Well, we investigate cases called the X Files. It deals with unexplained phenomena and the paranormal." Mulder explained. Scully smiled sweetly at Jeff. He must think they are crazy. "Well, Mulder, I'm sure we shouldn't bore Jeff here talking about our work." Scully said. She laid her hand on his arm as a way to let him know to drop the subject. "Oh Agent Scully, this is not boring me. I'm finding this quite fascinating. Please go on Agent Mulder." Jeff said. "Well, the X Files are cases that deal with the paranormal. We have been called on many cases that have turned out to be hoaxes, but the majority of them are legit. They are all very interesting and help in our quest to find the truth." Mulder said. "The truth?" Robbie asked as he stroked his mustache with his fingers. "Mulder's sister was kidnapped as a child and we are seeking the truth behind her kidnapping." Scully said quickly, trying to prevent Mulder from telling Jeff that they were actually searching for much more than his sister nowadays. Sometimes, Scully felt as if she was on a search for her sanity. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Robbie said apologetically. "No, that's quite alright." Mulder replied. "So do you guys have any interesting stories to tell?" Jeff asked. "Well, we will share our stories, as long as you do the same." Mulder stated. He was dying to hear some classic Jeff Gordon stories. "It's a deal." Jeff said. He looked over his shoulder and saw that none of the 24 crewmembers were working. Every man in the Dupont garage had stopped working and had their eyes fixated on the two FBI agents, listening to every word they said. Apparently, dealings with the paranormal intrigued everyone. "Why don't you guys come back to my motor home so we can let these guys get some work done." Jeff said as he stood up. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Scully said. They all got up with the exception of Robbie. "Well, I guess that means that I should get back to work also." He said as he extended his hand towards Mulder. "It was really nice meeting you folks. You come back and visit us anytime you want." Robbie said as he shook Mulder's hand and then turned and shook Scully's hand.   
  
  
~Ok, This is the end of the second part. I'm working hard on the 3rd part and I will try to get it up as soon as possible.   
Please Review! Thanks! 


	3. Dana Scully...The Next Jeff Gordon?

The Nascar Files: Part 3!  
By: Christy Gordon  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Skinner...everyone belongs to Fox, Chris Carter, 1013...do I really need to keep repeating this disclaimer??? And I don't own Jeff or any nascar driver...I'm just a crazy fan who likes to write about them.   
~Enjoy!  
  
July 6th  
9:00 PM  
Daytona International Speedway Garage Area  
  
Jeff Gordon led the two agents throughout the garage area and into the motor home area where the driver's lived for the weekend. Mulder and Scully were silent throughout the trip to the motor home. They were too busy taking in all the sights and sounds to make idle small talk. Jeff smiled to himself and continued to lead them to his home. Inside the motor home area, there were at least 45 motor homes littered throughout the area. But the motor homes looked extremely different from the ones which sat in the infield. These were very nice, classy looking motor homes. As they walked through the area more drivers could be seen. Mulder and Scully watched the drivers in their normal element with their families as they followed Jeff. After another minute or two of walking they arrived at Jeff's motor home. The outside of the home was painted white and a checkered flag pattern graced the side of it. Gordon opened the door to the motor home and ushered the two agents inside. The inside of the home was breathtaking. It was decorated in black and white. Scully was amazed at the amount of detail that was put into decorating a motor home. "You have a beautiful home here Jeff." She commented. "Oh, thanks Agent Scully. My wife, Brooke has quite a knack for decorating and such." He said as he gestured them to sit on a large, white leather sofa. "Please, call me Dana. But, call him Mulder." Scully said gesturing toward Mulder. "He doesn't like his first name that much." She whispered to Jeff before she sat on the couch. "Can you blame him?" Jeff whispered back with a chuckle. Mulder was too busy looking around the huge home to notice anything was being said about him. Scully poked him in the back. Mulder got the point and took a seat beside her. "I wonder where Brooke is." Jeff said looking around the motor home. "BROOKE!!!" He called. After a second or two a woman showed up in the living room area of the home. The woman was tall, about 5'7 or 5'8 on first glance and she had dark brown hair that fell below her shoulders. "Here she is." Jeff said as he took his wife's hand. "Oh, we have guests!" Brooke said as she and Jeff sat down on the loveseat that was opposite of the couch. "These are Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder. They are from the FBI, seems they are huge fans of mine." Gordon told his wife. "Its very nice to meet you both." Brooke said. "Likewise." Mulder said. The 2 couples talked throughout the night touching on many subjects. They exchanged stories about racing and the X-Files. Mulder and Scully told the story of Eugene Tooms and the time they visited a haunted house on Christmas Eve. Of course, during the telling of these tales came quite a bit of disagreeing from Mulder and Scully. Mulder told about his farfetched theories while Scully tried to keep them looking sane by trying to disprove his theories with scientific facts. Jeff and Brooke watched and listened with much enjoyment. After Mulder and Scully were finished disagreeing on their cases, Jeff and Brooke began to discuss their lives in racing and the hectic schedule. They talked into the night. After telling about the time he caused a 21car pileup at Talladega, Jeff looked at his watch. It was already 1:15 in the morning. "Wow, time sure has flown." Jeff commented. Mulder took a look at his own watch. "We'd better be going. Sorry to keep you up so late." He said as he stood up. "Oh, I enjoyed myself tonight. We'll have to get together and do this again." Jeff said. The four exchanged handshakes and Mulder and Scully headed toward the door. "We'll see you tomorrow before the race." Jeff said as he held the door open for the two agents. "It was so nice meeting you both." Brooke said. "Goodbye!" Scully shouted over her shoulder as she and Mulder began walking back to their rental car.  
  
MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS  
  
July 7th  
6:55 PM  
Driver Introductions  
  
Jeff Gordon climbed up the stairs which led to a stage where driver introductions were being held. "Starting 5th today...in the #24 Dupont Chevy....Jeff Gordon!" The loudspeaker blasted. Jeff walked across the stage to a chorus of heavy boos and some cheering. He waved to the 150,000 people in the stands ignoring all the booing he was hearing from the large crowd. After shaking hands with several Daytona International Speedway VIP's, Gordon made his way down the stairs again. He searched the crowd to find his wife, Brooke but couldn't find her. 'I wonder where Brooke is. I'm sure she's by the car.' Jeff assured himself. He worked his way through the crowd and began to walk to pitroad. That's when he remembered that he had left his gloves in his motorhome. Jeff checked his watch. 7:05. He had plenty of time to make it to his motor home and back to the car before the national anthem. He changed his direction and began to walk to the Driver's paddock, which was virtually empty. All the drivers were either on pit road or at driver introductions. He reached his motorhome when he heard a hissing sound behind him. Jeff spun around and saw nothing behind him. 'My mind is playing tricks on me.' Jeff thought. He shook his head and opened the door to his motorhome. He walked into his bedroom and picked up the gloves that were lying on his bed. He turned to leave his bedroom when he heard the hissing sound again. Jeff froze in place and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place. 'This is getting wierd.' Gordon thought. He walked from the room in a hurried pace. Jeff checked his watch. 7:15. "I'd better get back soon or I'm going to miss the anthem." Jeff said to himself. He opened the door to his motorhome and was greeted by something inhuman. A creature met Jeff at the door. It was almost 7 feet tall with black ooze dripping from the yellow skin that covered its "body". The monster resembled something that you would find in a horror movie. It squinted its red eyes and bared its razor sharp teeth at Jeff. He opened his mouth to scream but was unable to produce a sound. Jeff backed away from the opening and the creature. He ran to his bedroom and shut the door. The creature followed him, making the hissing sound the whole time. Jeff locked the door and backed away from it. The creature proceeded to bang on the door and eventually broke it down. Jeff tried to get to the window to escape but he didn't make it in time. The creature sprayed Jeff with the same black ooze that was dripping all over its body. The ooze covered most of Gordon's head making him unable to breathe. Jeff passed out from a lack of oxygen. The monster drug the three time champion out of the motorhome to his lair outside of the speedway.  
  
  
July 7th  
7:30 PM  
Daytona International Speedway  
  
Mulder stepped out of the rental car and ran to the other side of the car to open the door for Scully. "Thanks Mulder." Scully kissed Mulder on the cheek for being such a gentleman. "Jeff's PR agent said that we are suppose to go to the team hauler right?" Scully asked Mulder. Mulder reached into his pocket and produced a piece of paper. "Well, according to what I wrote down....Yes, we go to the hauler." He stuck the paper back into his pocket and began to walk to the garage area. The garage area was crowded, which was to be expected on race day. Mulder and Scully carefully weaved their way through the crowd of people and attempted to get to the 24 team hauler without running into anyone. Suddenly Brooke Gordon came running through a huge crowd of people with tears streaming down her face. She slowed her pace up when she reached Mulder and Scully. "Jeff is missing!" Brooke told the two agents. Mulder and Scully ushered Brooke into the #24's team hauler. "He's missing?" Scully asked Brooke handing her a tissue. "Yes…nobody has seen him since driver's introductions. Everyone is looking for him but he's nowhere to be found. What if something has happened to him?" Brooke started crying again. "What time were driver introductions held at?" Scully asked. "At about 7 o'clock. But we haven't seen him since and its not like Jeff to run off without telling anyone where he was going. And he wouldn't just go off by himself somewhere a half an hour before the race began! I'm so worried about him." Mulder put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of reassurance. "We will find him, Brooke." He told the woman. "He hasn't been gone for very long. If driver introductions were held at 7 PM....It's only 7:38 now. Are you sure he's gone? You can't find him anywhere?" Scully asked as she glanced at her watch. 30 minutes wasn't a long enough period of time to proclaim someone missing. 'Perhaps he just got locked in a bathroom somewhere.' Scully thought to herself thinking of the Honda commercial where Michael Andretti locked Alex Zanardi in a porta potty. She shook the thought out of her head and focused on what Brooke was saying. "He's gone. After driver introductions Jeff is always by the car on pit road with the team preparing for the start of the race. We can't find him anywhere!" Mrs. Gordon wiped away the streaks of mascara that were running down her cheeks. "Brooke, we need you to go and gather the team together for a meeting. Do not let the media know anything about what has happened. We do not need the media to interfere with any search for Jeff. It's better that we keep this thing secret until I talk to Skinner." He said reaching for his cell phone. Brooke stopped crying and did her best to gather herself together. She left the hauler to gather the team up. In the hauler, Scully watched Mulder punch buttons on his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" She asked. "Scully…we need to get together a search party, do something…we need to find him. The race is about to begin!" Scully reached out and took the phone out of his hand. "For now, let's just go and meet with the team and try to figure out what to do. We will not be able to put together a search party and find him before the race begins, so let's just calm down and go to this team meeting you've called." She said grabbing Mulder by the arm pulling him out of the hauler. Five minutes later the two agents and the entire 24 team were gathered in the garage area out of the eye of the public. Everyone was talking and Robbie stepped up and hushed the group down. "PEOPLE! LISTEN UP TO AGENT MULDER!" He yelled over the crowd of people. The room fell silent as Mulder began to talk. "Jeff Gordon is missing." He stated. Each member of the 24 team gasped. Mulder continued on, "He hasn't been seen since driver's introductions earlier this morning. Robbie and Brooke have looked everywhere around the track and Jeff is nowhere to been seen. Now, I don't want anyone to panic right now. We cannot let the media know that Jeff has gone missing. Right now, we need to find a replacement driver for the race without letting word get out that Jeff is not here." He told the crew members. Scully pulled Mulder aside. "How in the world do you plan on getting a replacement driver without letting people know that it is not Jeff Gordon in that car?" She asked him. "Its simple Scully…we will have the replacement go out dressed in one of Jeff's driver's uniforms, with the helmet and gloves on. If we find someone about Jeff's height, nobody will know it is not him, especially since this person will have the helmet on." Mulder informed her. "Hmm…that's not too bad of an idea. But who are we going to find to drive the car that is Jeff's height and build?" She asked. Robbie Loomis stepped up to where Mulder and Scully were standing. "There is not enough time to get a replacement driver for the car. The race is starting in 15 minutes. We can't have anyone from the 24 team drive the car. Everyone has a job to do on raceday and we can't have anyone driving that car that has a job to do on pit road. We'll have to get an outsider to replace Jeff. But who can we get on such short notice? And someone we can trust?" Robbie rubbed his temples. "Well, Robbie, I have an idea." He turned to Scully. "Well, you are shorter than Jeff…but nobody will notice. Scully, you are going to drive the 24 car." Mulder told her. Scully burst out laughing. "ME? I can't drive a racecar!" She told him in between giggles. "It's no different than driving your car in DC Scully. Your car is stick shift, as is the race car. And I've seen you drive on the interstate; you can drive this racecar." He told her as Robbie thrust a uniform and helmet into her hands. "Hurry, put these on. The national anthem is about to begin." Robbie told her. He turned around and told the team to go to the pits and act casual. "This is kind of insulting. You all want me to impersonate a man! Now if that isn't insulting I don't know what is." Scully sighed and she changed into the uniform. She put the helmet over her head and slipped the gloves over her hands. With the uniform and helmet on…nobody could tell that it wasn't Jeff Gordon in the uniform. "Ok, let's go!" Robbie said. Mulder, Scully and Robbie ran out to pit road just as the national anthem was being started. Robbie strapped her into the car as another team member was telling her how to start the engine. Mulder stepped away from the car and watched as the team tried to get Scully situated and informed about the car. The anthem ended and Robbie pulled the window net up on the car just as the command to start engines was given. Robbie toggled his switch on the radio which allowed him to talk to the driver. "Uh…. Jeff…. Start the engine NOW!" He told Scully. She reached and flipped several switches on the dashboard in the order she had been told to. "It's started Robbie!" She exclaimed. Mulder and Robbie ran over to the 24 team's pit stall. The crew members were looking casual as they were told to be and were going about their race day duties as if nothing had happened. Mulder and Robbie climbed on top of the pit box to watch the race. "Robbie…how come you called Scully, Jeff? Bad habit?" He asked. "Our radio traffic is monitored by thousands of fans, other teams, and by nascar. If I didn't call her Jeff, then they would know that something was up." Mulder chuckled. "Ok, I get it." A crew member handed Mulder a headset and radio and instructed him on how to use it. "Ok, buddy. Just stay out of trouble and try to bring the car home in one piece. Do not attempt to take the car to the big pay day." Robbie tried to tell Scully over the radio not to try to win the race or cause too much trouble. "Ten-Four." Scully told him with a giggle. "Have a Good Race Jeff!" Mulder said into the headset before he took it off. "I have to make a call and get the search for Jeff rolling. I'll be right back." He told Robbie as he climbed off of the pit box. He walked from the pit stall to the garage area to try to get away from the sound of 43 engines. He dialed a number on his cell phone and then pressed it up to his ear. "AD Skinner?" He said loudly into it. "Yes? Who is this?" The voice over the phone said. "Agent Mulder, sir." "Mulder? Aren't you and Agent Scully on vacation right now?" Skinner inquired. "Well, we were on vacation. I took Scully to Daytona to see a NASCAR race." Mulder informed his boss. "Scully's a NASCAR fan? I had no idea." Skinner said. "It was her dirty little secret." Mulder said with a chuckle. "Anyway Sir, the reason that I'm calling is to tell you that something has gone wrong here in Daytona. Jeff Gordon is missing." Mulder told him. "Jeff Gordon? You didn't let the media hear about this did you??" Skinner asked as he turned on the race on the small black and white television he kept in his office. "No sir. Nobody knows about this yet." Mulder said. "Agent Mulder. I am watching the race right now. Who is in the 24 car if Jeff Gordon is missing?" Skinner adjusted the sound on the tv set. "Well, that's Agent Scully out there sir." Skinner started laughing. "Agent Scully? Well, at least the media doesn't know anything. Now Agent Mulder, you and Agent Scully keep the charade going that nothing is wrong. I will get a search team together and have agents start looking for him. Keep me informed about any further developments." Skinner said. "Yes sir. So you want us to make sure nobody knows that Gordon is missing?" Mulder asked just to be certain. "Yes Mulder…do not let this get out. I will have plenty of good agents get working on this right away. Good bye Agent Mulder." Skinner hung up the phone. He called his secretary into his office. "Get all the available field agents in here right now. We have a missing person to find." He said as he propped his feet up on his desk and watched the race. "This Nascar stuff isn't half bad." He said with his eyes glued to the set.   
  
  
Ok, that's it for Chapter 3. Like it? Hate it? Well, let me know! Review please! I know this is kind of silly but oh well, I am enjoying writing it. I hope everyone is enjoying reading it. Thanks!  
  



	4. Where Oh Where Can Jeff Gordon Be?

The Nascar Files: Part 4!  
By: Christy Gordon  
Disclaimer: You can guess what I'm about to say. I do not own Mulder, Scully, Skinner, or anything X-Files related. Chris Carter and the wonderful people at 1013 own them. And so far, I don't own any of the Nascar drivers mentioned in my story either.   
Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone who has read this story so far. If ya like what I'm doing with it (or even if ya don't) please take the time to review it! Thanks!!   
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Daytona, Scully was doing fair in the race. It was 25 laps in and she was running in 17th place. She had even managed to pass several cars from her 20th place starting position. "The car is pushing in the center of the corner." Scully relayed back to Robbie over the radio. "Fans just amaze me nowadays. Where did you pick up that terminology from?" He asked her while clocking her laps around the track with a stopwatch. "ESPN has excellent Nascar coverage." She replied. "Ok well, green flag pit stops are coming up in the next ten laps or so. Now when you come in to pit we will guide you to the pit stall. You will see our tomahawk sign. Stop where it is placed." Robbie tried to explain to her. 'Boy, this must sound weird to the fans who are listening into the radio traffic. I hope they aren't suspecting anything.' Robbie thought to himself. "I got it Robbie! Just make this car better and leave the driving up to me!" Scully said. Mulder had just finished his phone call with Skinner and was now climbing back onto the pit box. "How is she doing?" He asked Robbie. "Just Fine. She's very talented. She has never driven a racecar before, yet she's better than probably half of the field." He told Mulder. "Wow… that's impressive." Mulder said as he watched Scully make laps around the track. Scully pulled onto pit road and stopped in the #24 pit stall perfectly. The Rainbow Warriors went to work on the car, changing 4 tires and loading the car up with fuel in 14.5 seconds. Scully drove the car out of pit road and back onto the racetrack. "Awesome pit stop guys!" Robbie said giving out a few high 5's. The race ended 3 hours later, with Scully finishing 11th. "Bad for Jeff Gordon, not too bad for me huh?" Scully said afterwards in the privacy of the team hauler. "You did great out there Dana! Maybe you should think of becoming a professional racecar driver." Robbie said. "Nah…I think I'll stick to being an FBI Agent. Besides, if I become a racecar driver, who's going to perform autopsies for Mulder?" Scully laughed. "Guess I'd have to cut 'em up myself." Mulder quipped. "Anyway, I called Skinner...and he wants us to continue this charade until Gordon is found. For now I think we should go look for clues about his whereabouts." Mulder opened the door to walk out when a frantic Ray Evernham ran into the door. "Where's Jeff? I need to talk to him." Ray asked. "Who's he?" Scully asked. "Agents Mulder and Scully, meet Ray Evernham, Jeff's old crew chief." Robbie said. The Dodge owner shook hands with the 2 federal agents. "Its a pleasure to meet you both. But where's Jeff at? I haven't seen him since Driver Introductions this morning...and he always comes and talks to me after every race. He never showed up today." Ray spoke up. "Is it safe to trust him?" Mulder whispered to Robbie. "Yeah, I think it is." Robbie told Mulder. "Ok, Ray, calm down...don't freak out and we'll tell you what's going on." Scully told the former crew chief. Ray calmed himself down and listened to what Scully had to say. Scully told him the entire story of how Gordon was missing. "Are you sure he's missing? Once, back in 1998, Jeff had missed a practice session and we thought he was missing...but it just seems that he overslept...won the race that weekend, if I remember correctly." Ray reminisced. "No, I'm pretty sure he didn't oversleep and miss the race Ray." Robbie told him. "Wait, if Jeff is missing...who was driving the car?" Ray started to look pale. "I was." Scully stated. "Wow, that was some awesome driving then Agent Scully." Ray said before he fainted. "Aww...Ray! Wake up! Anyone have smelling salts?" Robbie asked. "Robbie, the press wants a statement from Jeff. What are we suppose to do?" A crewmember asked. Scully was leaning over Ray trying to revive him. She smacked his face twice and got no response. "Aww…hell, anyone got a glass of water?" Scully mumbled and began to rummage around the trailer for a pitcher. "Try that third cabinet to the right of Ray's head, Dana. I'm going to go handle the media. Try to figure out how to wake Ray up." Robbie stepped outside of the hauler and talked with the media for a while. Scully opened up the cabinet she was instructed to but found no pitcher. "Well, there goes the water idea." She mumbled to herself. She fished around in her coat pocket and produced a vile. "I really didn't want to result to this…but I am left with no other option." She squatted down next to Ray's limp form. "What the heck is that?" Mulder asked. "You probably don't want to know." Scully put the vile under Ray's nose and he sprung up to his feet. "AHH!! What in tarnation is that awful stuff?" He yelled as he shoved the vile away from him. "You don't want to know either." Scully chuckled and stuck the vile back into her coat pocket. "What happened?" Ray asked sitting up. "We told you some interesting news and you passed out cold." Mulder told him. "Damn, I was hoping that was a dream." Ray stood up in the hauler. "We have to go search for Jeff. Ray, we trust you with this secret…you can't tell anyone about this." Scully said. "Trust me, I can keep a secret." Ray smirked. "It was nice meeting you Ray." The agents chimed together as they left the hauler. "Who would want to kidnap Jeff? I better use my brain and start an investigation of my own. Who better to find Jeff than his very own old crew chief?!?!" Ray started making mental notes of where he would start his investigation. He walked throughout the garage area mumbling to himself about conspiracy theories and kidnappings.   
  
MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS  
  
July 8th  
Driver Paddock Area  
12:02 PM  
  
"Hey Scully, if you're tired, we could come back and do this tomorrow."  
"No, I'm not tired. Let's just see what we can find."  
"Nothing too unpleasant I hope."  
"Let's get this over with. And I'm praying that I don't find a body to autopsy."  
"I'm sure he's fine. Wherever he is."  
Mulder and Scully quieted down too look around Gordon's motor home. There were definite signs of foul play. The bedroom door was in pieces as if it had been broken down by force. "Hey Scully...Look at this." Mulder held up a gloved finger with a black substance on it. "What is that?" Scully said examining the substance. "Its probably black oil. Watch out Scully!" Mulder chuckled. Scully pushed him. "That's not the least bit funny." She rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at being funny. She gathered up a sample of the black substance to send back to the lab. "Well, so far, we've found a broken bedroom door and some black substance on the floor." Mulder said. "Hey...look closely. There's a trail of this black stuff." Scully said peering into the carpet. "It's heading out the door." Mulder followed the trail outside of the motor home. The trail stopped in a patch of grass outside of the motor home lot. "It stops here." Scully said. Mulder felt the patch of grass and then pulled up on it revealing a large hole in the ground. "Wonder what's down there." Scully muttered. "Only one way to find out Scully." Mulder pulled out his handy, dandy flashlight and stuck his head down the hole. "Well, I don't see anything down here, but then again...its pitch black out here. I can't even see my own hand in front of my face." Mulder shook his head. "We'll come back tomorrow morning then." Scully suggested. "But we can't just leave this lead alone! What if he's down there and dies while we are away?" Mulder asked his partner. "Do what you want Mulder, but I'm going to the lab with this stuff." Scully held up a bag of the black ooze. "Play in the dirt if you want to." Scully walked away from Mulder and headed back to the rental car. "I guess I'll go interview Brooke." Mulder muttered to himself. He walked after Scully, turning his casual walk into a slight jog to catch up. "Ok Scully, but in the morning, we are coming back here." Mulder told his partner. "Sure, fine, whatever." She replied with a yawn. The two agents walked back to their rental car to head to the lab and then back to the hotel, where they hoped to interview Brooke.   
  
Meanwhile, in the large hole under the patch of grass in the Driver's paddock, Jeff Gordon gasped for air. He couldn't quite figure out how long he had been down there, since he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. He knew he had missed the race. 'There goes this year's championship.' Jeff thought to himself. He reached up to his face and felt blood. He feared that his nose was broken, but that was the least of his worries right now. "I gotta get out of here." Jeff tried to move his feet, only to find they were anchored down with a complex system of vines. His waist was tied to the wall he was propped up against with these same vines. He sighed and looked around his whereabouts. He seemed to be in a large underground cave. 'Why is this happening to me?' Gordon asked himself. He looked around and saw other people tied up to the cave wall as he was. "Hello?" Jeff said aloud. The other people around him seemed to be unconscious. "Great...how am I going to get myself out of this one?" He sighed. In the corner of his eye, he saw something move. 'Oh Crap. Its that monster again.' Jeff thought. He prayed that it would leave him alone. The black monster moved by Gordon and untied one of the other unconscious victims from the wall. The creature picked up the woman it had untied and carried her into another part of its lair. Jeff didn't want to think about what he was going to do to the woman. He closed his eyes and shifted his thoughts elsewhere. 'Oh my goodness…Brooke! I have to get to Brooke.' Gordon thought to himself thinking of his wife. 'She must be hysterical right now.' He struggled against the vines. His hands were left untied. If he could just figure out how to get out of the complex system of ropes, he'd have a chance to get out of here. He bent down to work on getting the ropes undone, but began to feel woozy. He picked his head back up before everything went black and he passed out again.   
  
  
As her husband had suspected, Brooke was hysterical. She could hardly sit still long enough for Mulder to get any straight answers out of her. "Hey Scully…maybe you can give her a tranquilizer to calm her down. Try a horse tranquilizer." Mulder suggested to his partner. "Damn…left the horse tranquilizers at home. I knew I forgot something!" Scully snapped her fingers to show her disappointment. "Seriously though Scully…we need to get some answers out of her. This is going nowhere." He poured a glass of water for himself and downed the whole glass in a matter of seconds. "Brooke, come on…calm down. We need some answers so we can find Jeff." Scully tried to comfort the woman. "Jeff…. Jeff…. he…he…" Brooke took another handful of tissues from the table she sat at and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You have to find him." She said at last. "Trust me Brooke…we are trying to find him. But we need your cooperation to do so." Mulder spoke as he spit a sunflower seed shell into his hand. "I'm sorry…I'm trying not to fall apart…but falling apart seems like the only thing I've been able to do since Jeff disappeared." She choked back a sob. "You got to be strong for Jeff. Falling apart is the worst thing you can do right now." Scully told the woman. "Your right…yes…I have to be strong for Jeff." She dried her eyes and tried to straighten up her disheveled look. "Brooke…now just take us through your day up to the point when you found out Jeff was missing." Mulder spit another shell into his hand and waited for Brooke to answer. "Well, since this was a night race…we relaxed around the motor home until about 5 pm. Jeff is hooked to this new video game that I got him for Christmas and he spent a large portion of the day trying to beat me at it." She smiled at the thought of Jeff being so determined to beat her at something as trivial as a video game. His determination is one quality Brooke loved about Jeff. "Around 5:15 Jeff left to go to the driver's meeting and then to the garage area to talk with Robbie. He came back to the motor home at about 6:00. He changed into his uniform and we headed out to pit road where Jeff needed to do some pre-race interviews. At 7:00 pm we left pit road and headed to driver introductions. I kissed Jeff on his cheek before he left to go up on the stage." She reminisced with a slight smile. "Because it was so crowded by the driver introduction area, I headed back to pit road to wait for Jeff by his car. I had written a scripture for him to put on his steering wheel today for him to look at during the race and I was going to give it to him after the introductions. But I never had the chance to give it to him." Tears began to roll down her cheeks again. Mulder handed her another handful of tissues out of the nearly empty Kleenex box. "And that's the last time you saw him?" Scully asked. "Yes." Brooke replied. "I know this has been difficult for you Brooke but I want to assure you that we are doing everything in our power to find your husband." Mulder said as he gathered her jacket. "Thank you both." Brooke said before he left the hotel room. The two agents were silent for a few moments after she had left. Mulder scratched the back of his head. "I don't understand this. Why would someone or something take Jeff Gordon?" "Well Mulder, didn't you tell me that Jeff Gordon wasn't the most popular guy on the Nascar circuit? Maybe someone who hated Gordon abducted him." Scully sat down on her bed and closed her eyes. "Judging by that black ooze we found…I don't think a crazy fan took him Scully." Mulder said. "I just want to go to sleep right now. First thing in the morning we are going back to the Driver paddock area to check out that hole in the ground you found." Scully sighed with frustration and kicked off her left shoe with so much force that it hit Mulder square in the jaw. "Oh my goodness! I'm sorry Mulder!" She managed to say in between giggles. "I'm sure you are Agent Scully." Mulder rubbed his jaw and headed over to the light switch. "Beware of things that go bump in the dark Miss Scully." Mulder flipped the switched and the room filled with darkness. In complete darkness he ran over to Scully's bed and flopped down beside her. "Goodnight Scully." He kissed her cheek and fell quickly to sleep.   
  
Ok, so that's Chapter 4...it isn't as long as I'd like it to be..but that's all my brain would put out. Please Review and let me know what you think of this! Thanks!!!  
Go Gordon!!   



End file.
